


Happy birthday Ian

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute boyfiends, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Good Boyfriend Mickey, M/M, Sweet Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Ian birthday Mickey does wonderful things.





	Happy birthday Ian

Mickey can be a lot of things. People call him many names, even though none of it is really true. It was a sunny summer day, the first day of summer and the weather was just right. 

For the first time the house was perfect. The house was clean. And Mickey smiles as he looks around his family home. His home, his house with his wonderful sweet boyfriend. Yeah, he was sounding bit gay, but he was madly deeply in love. So fuck you.

 

He had someone who loved him back. Ian did. With all his heart and soul. 

To say the least, Ian was surprised when he got the text from Mickey. 

 

To Ian: _Ian, come home for dinner. Going out to eat. Love ya._

To Mickey: _Okay babe, love you too._ He smiles, he’s come a long way too. 

Once Ian made it home, he saw their front yard, with a new gate, a new front door and a new paint job it looked wonderful. 

“Hey, Mick," He calls out to the clean living room. So maybe Mickey went overboard with the cleaning. Or were they selling the house? "Babe?"

 

He went to the back door where he smelt something like candles and other birthday like smells. He smiles. Okay, so something’s going on. He opens the back door and makes his way off the porch and there was a table set for two. Lights shining in the darkness. 

"Holy, shit.” he whispered. Mickey was dressed up all fancy. "Damn Mick what's going on?” asks Ian walking closer to kiss his sweet boyfriend.

Well, you’re always nagging me to go on fancy dates, and well I can't…” he pointed to his feet. “with this house arrest bullshit and good behavior crap.” He explains. “Fiona said it was your birthday so Happy Birthday.” Mickey finishes with a smile. They stand there looking at each other, Ian still in awe at Mickey's thoughtfulness. "I told your sister and family to fuck off. I wanted to do something nice, so Mandy and Iggy helped me out.”

“Mick.” Ian breathes, touched. 

“Collin is the best cook out of all of us.” Mickey continues gesturing to the food. “You can go to your party at your family’s later tonight.”

Ian smiles that big goofy smile of his that Mickey really loves. This was turning out to be a pretty great day. And to think just this morning he was feeling shitty because he thought Mickey forgot his birthday. But this, this was amazing. He was really fucking lucky. “Thanks, Mickey. Really wow this, this is everything.”

"I know your sister doesn't really like us but I thought the house can you know, look better I guess." Mickey scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.

"The house looks amazing Mick." They both sat at the table together. Mickey smiled as he uncovered the food and it was just cheeseburgers and fries.

“Home made." Mickey reminds him with a big smile of his own. "I didn't know what to get you for your birthday. There are some gifts from the boys and Mandy though." 

Ian smiles. “This is the best gift ever. Well yeah, its food, but it's good food.” Mickey smiled back, pleased. 

Ian was surprised at how thoughtful Mickey and his family had been. He was learning more and more about them. Their little traits. Mandy is such amazing person inside and out. She will always be his best friend. She was witty and like her brothers, tough as hell. 

Iggy was the goofy one with all the jokes and laughs. He always laughed out loud in your face. The big brother with a heart just as big. Caring but rough on the sides though an overall kind person. 

Collin, on the other hand, is the smart brother. He is kind, shy and keeps to himself. He is a really good cook and he will follow his older brothers till the end of times. 

Joey, the oldest, also keeps to himself but is always watching. He is quite the giant; he is a huge, big guy. The tallest but just as kind as the rest.

Jamie, is a bit of a pot smoker, a joker that is into drugs. He is just as huge as Joey and if you needed something done, he was willing to kill for you. He didn't back down from a fight and he hated everyone. He never smiles, never really speaks just like Collin since were both a bit shy. 

 

Tony was in an out prison more times than the rest. He was the gang banger with killer tattoos. He did what everyone fears. True to the Milkovich name. He didn't really care who was doing who as long as you didn't fuck with his family. 

Molly was Trans, she was outspoken, in your face. The Drag queen from hell, she’ changed at the age of 13 when she was the baby of the family. She was now becoming her own, and no one fucks with her in this family. They all loved and supported her. 

Each gift has shown Ian love. He smiles as part of his gifts show up at the table. 

“I know your family is giving you a fucking birthday party, a cake, and all of that other shit. So my family wanted to do gifts too. I think most of it was bought not stolen,” Mickey laughs. 

“They didn't have to.” Says Ian.

“They did. You’re part of the family.” 

He opens the gifts, each one funny and thoughtful. From Joey he’d gotten a knife set, a CD, smokes. And weed. From Collin he got a book, a cd, and some more weed and a new pipe.   
From Tony, a birthday card with a gift card. Mandy's was the best one because it was a gift card at the sex store for both Mickey and him to try. There was also a t-shirt and a Sox hoodie then tickets to a game . 

He grins happily at Jamie’s weed and the fancy kind of massage oil. 

Iggy’s gift was the most thoughtful; it was a picture of Mickey and Ian together at last baseball game, last year and the new camera. The note read; for taking memories together. 

Molly’s gift card was for Starbucks because she knows he loves his coffee. 

 

“This is amazing Mickey. So thoughtful. Thank you babe.” smiles Ian, kissing Mickey.

“You’re welcome. Like I said, I didn’t know what to get you.” 

“You, I just want you.” 

Mickey chuckles lightly. “You have me all the time.”

“True.”

When they stopped to stare at each other this time they simultaneously got up from the table and got busy with taking of their clothes. They made a dash to their room, rushed and fast.   
.

 

It was a few hours later when Ian and Mandy left sated and happy to join the party at his house with his family.   
Ian smiles happily when Lip laughs at the hickey on his neck. 

“Really?” asked Lip.

“Best birthday gift ever.” Ian’s smile got even bigger. It really was.


End file.
